Dark and Dangerous
by IJayI
Summary: Dark, is rouge cat, living in the outskirts of the four clans. Waterclan, Lightclan, Cloudclan and Galaxyclan. He was kitted by a mother who, was a warrior of Galaxyclan. She was killed, because she broke the warrior code. Because, she loved. But, now Dark was going to take revenge. Revenge with love. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dark rolled over onto his belly yawning. He opened his eyes to see his black mother peacefully seeping. Her flank rising up and down. He smiled to himself. The only cat in his life was his mother. That was the only cat I loved. He curled up to his mother again, purring.

He was awaken by a scream. His eyes quickly, opened. Then, Dark's eyes met a horror. His mother was lying there, in a pool of blood. Dark's heart pounded as he approached his mother. He gulped. "Mother? Silver?" He pressed. She faintly opened her eyes. He nudged her with his nose. "D-dark my dear. Stay s-safe and r-remember, i'll always be with you. Live and love freely, dark. I-I love you." She said weakly before passing out. Dark broke into a sob. "I-I love you too, Silver." He said, nuzzling her. He sniffed the air. Clan cats. He growled, letting all his anger out. "What? What did she ever do to you? She was one of you. She, did nothing but love. And you clan-cats took her life away." He hissed. His voice was loud but everything was drop dead silent. "She was, the only one I had." He whispered.

Dark, was a three moon old kit. He had sandy grey fur, a lighter pelt, and sky blue eyes. He was half-clan because of the warrior code. Yeah, the stupid warrior code. It was simple, His mother loved a rouge. They killed his father. Also, killing his mother. But, now he had to live alone. He put on thing in his mind, he was gonna take revenge.

Good old revenge.

* * *

A:N/ I hope u like it. 1 review and you have the next chapter :)- Jay

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys. I'm back with another chapter! I know, it took me long but, I don't know how to start it.

* * *

Reviews:

Mossfire (Guest): Thank you!

Dumbleperabeth (Guest): I won't finish that quick. But, anyways thnx for the review!

Wildface of Thunderclan: I was. But, they deleted my story cuz it was reported for some reason. But, i'll use your OC's. There aren't any loners. so I'll make them Rouges.

Flight of The Snowy Owl: Thnx for the review and Follow. Hope you keep reviewing!

And onto the story

* * *

5 moons later..

Dark sat on the edge of Twisted tree. His home. That was where he chose to live after his mother died. His flank rose up and down, with his eyes closed. Dark, was in deep thought. Just wondering, if his mother was_ actually _looking after him. Every, now and then, Dark swore that he heard his mothers last word. He looked up in the sky. "Are you there, Silver? Are you looking after, me?" He mewed, to himself. His eyes gleamed, as he saw a bright star flicker. Sighing, Dark got up onto his paws. Going around the tree to see his _Friend's _peacefully sleeping. Mist, opened her eyes. "Dark? Go to sleep." She muttered. Curling, up beside River. He blinked. _River and Mist are too close these days._ he thought. Flexing his claws, Dark sniffed the air. _Badger?. _He got up and followed the scent. The scent was so strong it was like, eating a Badger.

He halted, when he saw an Black she-cat with Green gleaming eyes facing the badger. _Stupid She-cat. _Dark thought. Before it lunged at her, Dark came in the way and clawed the badger at it weak spot. The eye. Dark, had learned when he was a kit that the eye of the badger is it's weak spot. It's eyesight was super sharp. Before, thinking too much, he bit the badger's tail, using his claw to aim right at his heart. It fell to the ground, in a pool of blood. He turned his back, to the she-cat. Her eyes were wide. "Y-you j-just killed it." She said in awe. Blinking, she tilted her head. "But, I could have killed it too." She said, making a slight 'Hmph' sound. "Pathetic much." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He sniffed the air. A_ clan-cat. _He looked at her. Smells like herbs. "Your a clan cat." He growled. Flexing, his claws. Her eyes gleamed. "Yeah, duh. I accepted you to be on too." She said. He hissed "Never." She flinched. "Oh okay.." She mewed, shifting her paws. He stopped. _Wait, I should be shredding her to death. Not, saving her freaking life._ He said. "I don't get the point of you being out of your territory, this late. You should leave, or you'll get the worse of it." He growled. Her gaze flickered. "Pshh...I can be out whenever I want too. Besides, I'm collecting herbs." She smirked. He darkly, chuckled. "I thought warriors, fought. _Not _collect herbs." She glared. "I'm a medicine cat! I don't fight. I do more than fight. I care and help other cats!" She growled. "No wonder, you smell like herbs. Anyways, Get out before I lose my temper!" He spat. She looked at me with an funny expression. "You saved my life. and, your now losing you temper for no reason! Your one funny cat." She smirked. "I never meant too." He growled. Her gaze darkened. "I shouldn't get too friendly with you." She whispered, to her self, but Dark heard. She flicked her tail and padded off.

Dark, returned to the tree, taking my usual spot. He curled up his tail wrapping around me. "I love you Dark." He heard his mothers voice, before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: It's a boring chapter. It's hard writing. And i'm all out of Ideas. PM me if you have any Ideas I can add. Maybe, i'll use them. Baii- Jay


End file.
